Keitaro Nagame
'''Keitaro Nagame '''is the main protagonist in the game Camp Buddy and the character you control to pursue one of five characters. Background Keitaro is an average boy who grew up with his friend Hiro Akiba. In his younger years, he enjoyed spending time at Hiro's house with Hiro's mother and tasting their cooking. However as the years went by, he slowly had less and less time to spend with them. Distracted by school and other work for him to do, Keitaro was unable to see his friend as often. Hiro soon realized this and without telling Keitaro, signed him up for a summer camp at Camp Buddy in hopes to get to spend more time with his friend again, thus beginning the story. A few other things important to note that we know about his past however is his passion for photography. He is also known to enjoy nature, and barely ever uses electronics. [ To find more on Keitaro's past check out Hiro Akiba ] Appearance Keitaro's color motif is verdant green which is brought out by his green eyes and donning green-colored clothing & accessories. He has brown hair and a lean & firm body type. He also has average weight & height and carries a camera around his neck. When in swimwear, he has frog goggles as well as light green and green swim shorts; the frog goggles alluding to his favorite animal, the Frog. He wears green wrist bands at all times, one on each wrist. He has a green and white checkered pattern band-aid on his cheek that he seems to keep on most of the time with the exception of a few of the CG's. He also has two white bandages in a cross on his left knee. Personality & Traits Keitaro is a cheerful and lovable character to most of the cast, therefore, making him a good subject of the story. He gives everyone more chances than most others would as displayed with Taiga and it takes a lot to really frustrate him. When he does something bad he feels as if he is the one that always needs to apologize or fix it no matter if it was his fault or not. He has a love for photography that is shown through all the pictures he loves to take. He puts many of these pictures into the journal of which he records everything that happens in. This journal was given to him at the beginning and means a great deal to Keitaro as shown throughout the story. He has a great attachment to memories and fears losing them as well if he were to lose the book. Being that he is a protagonist, much of the rest of his personality is dependent on what route you are going down at that time. However, in most endings, he develops to realize that the memories he made really are important to him and he strives to make more and more memories that will last him his lifetime. Foreplay Mode Routes Hiro : ''Main article: Hiro Route '' Hunter : ''Main article: Hunter Route '' Natsumi : ''Main article: Natsumi Route '' Yoichi : ''Main article: Yoichi Route '' Taiga : ''Main article: Taiga Route '' : Trivia *He was originally going to be voiced by T.D Morris. *Keitaro and Taiga share the exact same height and age, and, according to his friends, hungness. *Keitaro's favorite foreplay mode option is the Crotch Lick. *His scout number is 485. *From the original preview of his profile, Keitaro's age was supposed to be 18. This was changed to 19 in the finished version of patch 1.2. Gallery 74F0E282-9715-4060-98BC-B649C7CAA0BC.jpeg|Keitaro in the introduction. cg1_arrival1.jpg|Keitaro arriving to Camp Buddy. Cg2 groupphoto.jpg|Keitaro with the rest of the members of Camp Buddy and Scoutmaster Yoshi. Cg3 sunset 1.jpg|Keitaro watching the sunset with Hunter, Natsumi, Hiro and Yoichi. Cg4 sleep 1.jpg|Keitaro sleeping with the rest of the characters. Cg8 scarystory 1.jpg|Keitaro and the rest hearing Hiro's scary story. cg5_eavesdrop_1.jpg|Keitaro hearing Scoutmaster Yoshi and Scoutmaster Goro fight. cg_yoshinori_1_1.jpg|Keitaro talking with Scoutmaster Yoshi Cg10 beach 6.jpg|Keitaro playing with the rest of the characters. Cg13 grouphug2.jpg|Keitaro and the rest of the characters hugging PlantingTogether.PNG|Keitaro and Hiro planting a plant ToghetherAtTheFire.PNG Cg hiro 8 1.jpg|Keitaro talking with Hiro. Cg hiro 6 1.jpg|Hiro kissing Keitaro Cg hiro 9 1.jpg Cg hiro 10 1.jpg|Keitaro and Hiro at the end of Hiro Route. Cg yoichi 2 1.jpg|Keitaro watching Yoichi and Yuki. Cg9 climb y1.jpg|Yoichi cheering Keitaro. Cg yoichi 5 1.jpg|Yoichi hugging Keitaro. Cg yoichi 6 1.jpg|Yoichi kissing Keitaro. Cg yoichi 9 3.jpg|Keitaro and Yoichi talking about the latter past. Cg yoichi 10.jpg|Keitaro and Yoichi at the end of Yoichi Route. Cg campfire1.jpg|Keitaro with the rest of the Camp Buddy characters. Profile keta01.png|Keitaro profile from V1.2. Taiga emo 39.png Taiga emo 37.png Taiga emo 57.png Taiga emo 12.png Camp buddy EMO 24.gif Camp buddy EMO 12.gif Camp buddy EMO 21.gif Camp buddy EMO 02.gif 8C745E8C-A278-4654-84CB-F54759D5D02A.jpeg Category:Tops Category:Bottoms Category:Characters Category:Protagonists